Accidentally in love
by Contessa Sophie
Summary: Regalo para todos ustedes... por San Valentin... slash HPDM .... soñando despierto...


**Bueno ya saben los personajes no son mios y la cancion mucho menos, jeje **

**Si quieren sentir la magia del fic les recomiento que consigan la cancion antes de leer el fic y que la vallan escuchando conforme leen el fic…. Jeje es que esta acomodada y pensada para que concuerde con la cancion jeje y tiene magia jejeje besotes **

**Sophie**

**--------------------------**

**Accidentally in love**

Clase de Historia de la Magia. Séptimo curso de Gryffindor y Ravenclaw.

Día de San Valentín, tres y media de la tarde. Sueño.

Como siempre la clase de Historia de la Magia era la más aburrida de todas, no hacían más que escuchas al profeso Binnis, él cual no paraba de hablar y hablar. La explicación de ese DIA era sobre la vida del mago Valentín, el cual se encargaba de unir a parejas para el resto de sus vidas.

Todo el salón estaba como siempre, sin poner atención o incluso dormidos, claro excepto Hermione la única que no caía en el hechizo de la clase. Pero un muchacho de ojos verdes como los bosques, no estaba ni dormido ni poniendo atención. Su mente estaba viajando a un mundo donde los sueños son el día a día. Solo pensado que pasaría si… fuera pareja de un ser de ojos grises cual tormenta en el mar.

_So she said what's the problem baby  
What's the problem I don't know   
Well maybe I'm in love (love)  
Think about it every time  
I think about it  
Can't stop thinking 'bout it  
_

Harry estaba en su mundo, pensando como seria su vida al lado de su némesis. Siempre estarían tomados de la mano, o riendo como locos por el simple hecho de voltearse a ver a los ojos. Concentrarse en la mirada del otro por mucho tiempo y ver las estrellas sobre ellos diciéndoles que ya es hora de dormir. Y además que hasta en el sueño estén juntos. Harry quiere a Draco para toda la vida.

_How much longer will it take to cure this  
Just to cure it cause I can't ignore it if it's love (love)  
Makes me wanna turn around and face me_

_but I don't know nothing 'bout love_

En esos momentos ya no importaba nada, el mundo de los magos por fin fue salvado de Lord Voldemort. Él ya no tenia obligación de cuidarlo, ahora quería ser un joven normal, sin preocupaciones ni obligaciones. Quería tener lo que todo un chico de su edad tiene: amigos, familia que lo quiera, pero como siempre una pareja que lo ame como él lo necesita.

_Come on, come on  
Turn a little faster  
Come on, come on  
The world will follow after  
Come on, come on  
Cause everybody's after love_

Además era día de San Valentín, todo el mundo andaba con su pareja, tomados de la mano o besándose hasta aprenderse la boca ajena por completo. Harry quería hacer eso con Draco, quería abrazarlo hasta perder el conocimiento del tiempo, mirarlo hasta que sus ojos se cansen de la mirada, la cual seria nunca; y lo principal seria besarlo, recorrer esa cavidad que no lo dejaba de inquietar, para probar su sabor y conocerlo por completo. También quería apoderarse de esa boca como nadie lo haya hecho, y reclamarla como suya hasta la eternidad.

Pero sabía que no podría, almenos no por el momento. Por eso solo se limitaba a pensar, en lo que podía pasar si ese ser perfecto estuviera en sus brazos robándole el cariño que tenía especialmente para él, su Draco.

_So I said I'm a snowball running  
Running down into the spring that's coming all this love  
Melting under blue skies  
Belting out sunlight  
Shimmering love_

Ya más metido en sus pensamientos, Harry empezó que podían hacer con lo que quedara del día de San Valentín. Podían ir al lago sentarse junto a este y besarse, platicar y volverse a besar. Correr tomados de la mano por los jardines, también era otra de sus ideas; así como corretearse el uno al otro para descubrir su punto débil. O rodar por toda la colina que esta cerca del lago, donde podrían acabar en un apasionado beso y las mejillas enrojecidas.

_Well baby I surrender  
To the strawberry ice cream  
Never ever end of all this love  
Well I didn't mean to do it  
But there's no escaping your love  
_

Estaba en sus pensamientos, cuando toca la campana de salida. Sabia que él, su némesis estaría saliendo de Trasformaciones con los Huffleppuf y que estaría del otro lado del castillo, por es olas esperanzas de verlo antes de la cena eran escasas. Guardo sus libros, y se dirigió a la salida, no sin antes decirles a sus amigos que quería estar un rato solo.

_These lines of lightning  
Mean we're never alone,  
Never alone, no, no_

Cuando abrió la puerta del aula, se quedo sorprendido por lo que vio. Su Némesis, vestido con su uniforme de la escuela, pulcro como siempre. Y lo mas extraño es que tenia una snitch plateada en las manos. A él, Harry, nunca pensó que haría ahí, le pasaron mil cosas por la cabeza, que estaría para dedicarle su amor a una chica de Ravenclaw, o a un chico. Así que no le importo.

_Come on, Come on  
Move a little closer  
Come on, Come on  
I want to hear you whisper  
Come on, Come on  
Settle down inside my love_

Pero cuando lo ve venir hacia él, no se pudo poner más nervioso de lo que estaba. Lo vio acercarse con toda la elegancia y porte Malfoy que tenia. Y al llegar a su lado, le tendió la snitch, y le dijo: _Quieres ser mi Valentín Harry. _ Harry quería morir no se imagino que su Draco estaría haciendo eso enfrente de toda esa gente.

_Come on, come on  
Jump a little higher  
Come on, come on  
If you feel a little lighter  
Come on, come on  
We were once  
Upon a time in love  
_

Pero no le importo, lo que más le importo fue que su Draco, estaba diciéndole que lo quería y que quería que pasara el resto del día con él.

_We're accidentally in love  
Accidentally in love, Accidentally in love  
Accidentally in love, Accidentally in love_

_Accidentally in love, Accidentally in love_

_Accidentally in love._

_  
Accidentally   
_

Sin pensarlo, tomo la snitch plateada y vio a Draco a los ojos. Estaba seguro no habia muestra de arrepentimiento o juego en su cara. Lo único que pudo ver fue amor.

_I'm In Love, I'm in Love,  
I'm in Love, I'm in Love,  
I'm in Love, I'm in Love,  
Accidentally,  
_

Después de tomar la rosa, Draco tomo la mano de Harry y la beso. Pero el moreno no le basto solo eso, tomo a Draco del Brazo y lo atrajo así si. Y con la valentía que representa a un Gryffindor, lo beso, tal y como quería hacerlo. Repasar su boca hasta el último recinto. Sin dejar explorar nada y robarle todo el aire que habia en todos sus pulmones.

_I'm In Love, I'm in Love,  
I'm in Love, I'm in Love,  
I'm in Love, I'm in Love,  
Accidentally,_

Draco al terminar el beso, acaricio la mejilla de Harry, como acto de extrema ternura. Y lo único que dijo fue: _Yo también te quiero Harry. _

_Come on, come on  
Spin a little tighter  
Come on, come on  
And the world's a little brighter  
Come on, come on  
Just get yourself inside her_

Desde ese momento Harry supo que estaría al lado de ese ser de ojos grises por siempre y no dejaría que nada se lo quitara.

_Love ...I'm in love_

**FIN**

**---------------**

**Bueno se termino no se si le haya gustado o no , eso solo lo sabre con los comentarios jejeje porfa un review para esta humilde escritora jejeje**

**Saludos **

**Anheresu…. Pequeña ya sabes que aquí ta tu beta para ayudarte enn lo que quieras…. Que revoltijo con tu historia pero lo solucionamos siiiii jeje gracias por el comentario de la snicht jejejeje ia sabes cuídate mucho y te quiero aaaa y debemos empesar a escribir la historia que vamos a hacer juntas para todos ustedes….**

**Próximamente: MAGIA EN LA GALAXIA hagan sus apuestas de que va a ser o que personajes va a tener por que la historia promete y va a estar buena … pero paciencia por que tenemos que acabar unos fics antes y después de lleno con ese oki **

**Y a todos los que lean feliz San Valentín**

**Besotes**

**Sophie**


End file.
